Valentine Cards
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: As kids, students are asked by their teachers to bring valentine cards on Valentines Day to pass out to the class. Sometimes, teachers will also add other fun ideas to make it more fun. For these third graders, will the feelings ever be returned? Or will some of them just become friend-zoned? LeafGreen, Poke, Contest, Ikari. VALENTINES FOUR-SHOT SPECIAL. AU.
1. LeafGreenshipping

**GUNG HAY FAT CHOY TO ALL MY ASIAN READERS. Ha, ha, how long has it been since I've updated? Like forever probably. Sorry for that, guys, I really didn't think I had so much to do for school. SO THAT'S WHY I'M MAKING IT UP BY PUTTING UP A ONE-SHOT. **

**So this idea basically just came to me like suddenly. I was on tumblr and saw these like traditional valentine cards thing Pokémon style and well, the idea just came to me. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. **

* * *

**Valentine Cards**

It was exactly one week before Valentines Day and it meant that it was time for teachers to hand out lists of the names of the students in the class for parents to purchase the cards and right each name on one. It also meant that students would have to make their own boxes for their cards along with a special card for one specific person.

The process of that was quite simple. All the kids had to do was create a heart shaped card and write what they wanted before sending it to their crush.

In room two of Pallet's elementary school, the third graders were doing just that. Little eight years old Leaf Green was humming a catchy tune to herself while cutting out her heart. Then suddenly, a boy, who was the age as her ran up to her with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Look, Leafy, my heart came out perfect, though it was expected after all." He then looked down at hers, which was already all cut out. She was currently adding details onto it. His mouth hung open at the sight of it.

She looked up at him with a victorious smirk her face. "You were saying, Oak?" she retorted confidently. She giggled when he grumbled something under his breath and Leaf offered him a seat next to her.

"Who are you sending that card to?" he inquired curiously as his best friend continued on drawing little details on the card.

"That is a secret," she answered, giggling upon seeing his reaction.

"But Leafy," he complained. "We're best friends!"

Leaf shook her head and stayed silent on the topic. "You'll find out next week, okay?" Then she looked at his hand. "Who are you sending yours to?"

He shook his head in response and smirked back. "If you're not telling me then I won't tell you."

She simply shrugged at that and continued. "Okay then," she responded. "I sure do feel sorry for whoever's getting that card."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing," she chimed.

Then, they suddenly heard shouting and instantly knew who the two voices belonged to. The two brunettes rushed over to the other side of the room and smirked upon seeing a furious Misty standing over an injured Ash.

"Do we even have to ask?" Leaf asked as Gary poked him to see if he was still alive.

The carrot headed little girl glared down at the raven haired boy and looked back up at Leaf. "I just told him that I was going to hand out candy for the class on Valentines Day and he attacked my backpack, thinking I had it with me right now."

Just after she answered, the teacher arrived to check up on Ash to check if he was alright. After being sure that he was fine, the teacher, along with the students, went back to what they were doing. As the kids continued to do their cards, Gary started to tease Ash.

"Are you an idiot? Every boy knows that going through a girl's backpack is against the rules, Ashy boy," he taunted.

The little boy simply ignored him and continued to cut out his card. "Oh, shut up Gary. Are you making your cards this year?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think I'm buying it this year since Daisy can't help me. Oh well, easier on my part. Leaf's making hers though."

"Are you giving your heart to her?" Ash inquired.

Since the spiky haired boy didn't expect such a question, he simply blushed at the comment and looked away from his other best friend, who started to chuckle.

* * *

On the day of, their teacher had decided to give a party for the kids and in the middle of it, they would hand out their cards. Each student brought out their made boxes and stood up to place a respective card to each student. As Gary handed his out, he also watched Leaf to see who she gave her made heart to.

A girl then came up to him and tried to talk to him, though she was mostly ignored since he was only paying attention to his brunette best friend. But, he thought, being rude to any girl would make a big dent in his reputation so he talked to her just a little bit.

Big mistake.

When he looked back at Leaf, she was already back in her seat and talking to Misty happily. That meant she had already gave all her cards away and that included the heart they made in class. He sighed and dragged his feet back to his seat once he was done with passing out all the cards.

_So much for trying to figure it out._

* * *

That night, Gary spilled out his share of cards and looked through all of them. Most of them were the same. The girls drew hearts all around his name while boys just gave him the cards. Then there was one that caught his attention. Leaf's card caught his attention.

'**You're one of a kind,' **it said. Under the quote was a picture of a hand drawn Mew and Gary couldn't help but smile. He couldn't deny that his brunette friend was an artistic one.

He then proceeded to look through the many heart cards he had received from the girls of his class. It was no surprise that both Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum were the two popular boys in class, so it was sure that both of them would've received the most.

The spiky haired boy didn't really care for most of them since they all said identical things. Then he came across one that he recognized. He picked it up and looked at the little details that was drawn one by his best friend.

He couldn't help but allow a stupid grin to come up on his face. So without waiting, he opened the card and read through it.

_Happy Valentines Day, Gary! So I couldn't tell you who to give this card to because well, it was for you. I hope you like it. _

_So I'm kind of scared that you won't return my feelings, but I'm going to take the risk anyway. So I really like you. It's not the type of like you think, but like-like. I don't know when it happened but I just realized that I do. Spending time with you everyday just makes me like you even more. I'm glad to have such a friend like you and it's okay if you don't feel the same way. If you don't we can always act like we usually do. And don't worry, you'll always be my number one. No matter what. And under that, she drew a bulbasaur. _

Gary couldn't help but smile. Then remembered what he wrote and smirked back to himself. Good thing he wrote something meaningful to her. Being the grandson of Professor Oak had its perks.

He then looked back at the card and ran out of his room, towards his grandfather's office.

"GRANDPA, SHE LIKES ME!"

* * *

**Haha, so I decided to make it into a cute little four-shot. LOL, does that even exist. WELL IT'S FINE CAUSE I JUST MADE IT UP c; Oh gosh, I just love writing the gang in kids' form because it's so cute to see how they viewed the world when they were kids! **

**So each chapter will consist of a different couple (poke, contest, and ikari). I'll try to have them all up by Valentines Day but no promises! **

**Haha, alright so let me know what you think and I'll continue soon! Byee.**


	2. Contestshipping

**Alright, so my plan is to update every day since I uploaded this story pretty late in the month. Yeah, I'm terrible at planning. LOL, don't kill me guys! **

**Anyway, yeah, thank you for everyone who reviewed. I'm surprised there were even any! It was a rushed idea and who am I kidding here? I'm rusty as hell since my hiatus! Nonetheless, I really do appreciate it and I hope you'll all continue reviewing c: THOSE WHO REVIEW WILL RECEIVE A SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. **

**ANYWAY, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**Contestshipping**_

"Students, I would like all you to meet our newest student, Andrew Hayden," the teacher, Miss Solidad, announced as an eight year old green haired boy waved to the class.

"I prefer you go by me as Drew," he corrected politely.

The peach haired woman nodded and glanced back at the working class. They were all currently working on making their boxes for their valentine's cards along with a few who were working on a few cards on their own. Then she looked back at Drew and bent down to his level.

"Since it's almost Valentine's Day, why don't you work on your box too?" she suggested as she handed him the base of it. "You can also make a few cards as well if you feel like it."

Emerald eyes shot around the classroom and at the many different faces that were around him. "I don't know anyone in here, though," he defended.

Solidad simply smiled at that and nudged him towards a student. As he walked to her, the older woman led the way.

"You seem like a nice boy, Drew. I'm sure you'll make all types of friends in no time," she said encouragingly.

When they arrived at a wide table, Solidad tapped the little girl on her should and bent down to her level when the brunette turned around. The older woman smiled back at the little girl as the brunette grinned in response.

"May, I would like you to meet our new student, Drew," she introduced.

May's sapphire eyes shot to the boy next to her and grinned back while waving as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Drew!" she greeted enthusiastically. "My name is May Maple." Then she motioned over to the boy who was sitting next to her. "This is my best friend, Brendan Birch."

The boy next to her, with dark hair with a white hat, waved back at Drew with a welcoming smile on his face while Drew did the same.

"So, where are you from?"

From there, Solidad knew that the three of them will become close friends. So right when their conversation started, she went back to her seat and helped other students while the three of them started to know more about one another.

"So what kind of cards did you two get for the class?" Drew inquired as he glued a piece of green construction paper to his box.

May grinned. "My mom's helping me fill goody bags for the class. We decided to do something different this year," she answered eagerly. "I'm so excited for Valentine's Day!"

This caused Drew to chuckle slightly, which caught her attention. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head and continued on his work. "It's nothing," he answered coolly, though his voice said otherwise.

Being the ignorant third grader she was, May bought the answer and went back to decorating her box while Brendan just shook his head at how oblivious she was. Although he wasn't too keen about Drew at first, maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to get along with him.

* * *

Three days later, it was Valentine's Day. Since it was still a regular day, Solidad decided that they will have class for half the class, and after lunch, they will have a small party. Then, students will be able to pass out their cards and then watch a movie until school ended for the day. The students had agreed with the idea and waited patiently for the time to come before they were able to just have fun.

When the time arrived, students were scattered all around the classroom as they gave each person their respective cards.

Since Drew was still new, he had a bit trouble of finding the students. Luckily for him, a few girls decided to help him. Oh how ignorant that boy used to be.

Once they were done with the cards, each of the girls tried to flirt with Drew, hoping that he'd give one of them a rose or a 'special' card they had made in class the day before. Unfortunately for them, he had simply ignored them and went to join May and Brendan.

"So, June, I'll bet I got more candy than everyone else in this class from you," he said cockily.

She rolled her eyes at him, not even bothering to correct him. It had only been about a week or so and he already started to call her by different months. She hated it at first but grew to just accept it because he was never going stop with the name calling.

"I wouldn't get so cocky, Grasshead," she responded with a smirk. "My mom did most of the filling, so it's the same for everyone else."

And with that, the remaining class time was filled with small insults thrown at each other. While it did somewhat ruin the movie for the student who were watching it, they didn't seem to mind since the insults were more amusing. Heck, even Solidad thought it was amusing herself.

* * *

Afterschool, only Drew and May were left waiting for their parents to pick them up. Brendan had just left and offered to give May a ride home since they were neighbors but she turned down the offer because she didn't want to leave Drew all alone to wait.

"But really, I did get the most candy, right?" he asked again.

Upon hearing the question yet again, she groaned before giggling. "I really don't know, Drew! I remember there were a few with a bit more candy than the others, but no one got the most. I swear," she answered.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "How do I know you're not lying?" he interrogated playfully.

The brunette laughed and shoved him playfully. "I'm not!"

For a while, the two joked and started to look at the valentine cards they received. While reading them, they made a few jokes out of them as well and shared happy laughs.

Then, by a coincidence, both May and Drew's mother arrived at the same time. The two ran up to their mothers and gave them a hug.

"How was your day today?" Caroline asked her daughter as she held the box for her.

May grinned cheekily at her mother. "It was fun!" she answered. Then she pointed at Drew. "And that's my new friend, Drew!"

Hearing his name, Drew's mother, Karen, dragged her son with her and met Caroline. From there, the two started to talk and it was endless. After they exchanged their numbers, the two finally left.

But right before Drew left, he tossed a rose towards May and she caught it, unskillfully, of course. She didn't really pay much attention to it, but when she got in the car, she noticed a note at the stem. The brunette removed and scanned through it. Upon reading it, her face went red.

_Roses can mean a lot of things. They can mean love, friendship, death, anything. There are colors to represent it. In my case, it's red. Can you figure out what it means? I'll give a hint, Airhead. It's a four lettered word. _

May was so dazed she completely ignored the fact that her mother took it right out of her hand. Caroline read through it and squealed.

"I KNEW HE LIKED YOU," she yelled. "My little May is growing up." A fake tear rolled down her face and she wiped it off. "I don't mind though. You both can grow up as fast as you can! I just want green haired grandchildren before I die."

The little brunette blushed harder at this and groaned before she slapped her forehead.

"How is she my mother again?" she wondered to herself.

* * *

**HAHAHA, so yeah, that's the next one! **

**Originally, I was going to do Pokeshipping but I thought this idea would be gone so I just did this one first. Next shall be Poke c: so look forward to it!**

**NOTE: THIS IS UNEDITED. I'M LIKE TIRED AS HECK SO I DIDN'T EDIT. THERE ARE MISTAKES.**

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I WILL CRY AND DIE ALONE. REVIEW NOW. IT CAN SAVE A LIFE.**


	3. Pokeshipping

**THIRD UPDATE STRAIGHT. LOL, WOW, I HATE UPDATING EVERYDAY. It's not bad, trust me. I just have a lot of homework lately and having to type a chapter while I have an essay and four editorials for US History makes it really hard to balance that. Sigh, this suck. So yeah, I have one synthesis essay for AP Lang and also a project that requires four editorials along with a test coming up. YA'LL BETTER APPRECIATE IT. **

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! 20 REVIEWS IN TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS. WOW. THANK YOU GUYS. I didn't even expect much for my rusty writing but you guys all proved me wrong. AHAH, thank you! **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

_**Pokeshipping**_

Eight year old Misty Waterflower sat alone in her desk as she cut out her heart shaped card. Leaf and Gary were talking as usual, which Misty didn't mind all since they were best friends, while Ash was busy munching on his food.

The carrot top sighed as she thought about whom to give her heart to. She had someone in mind alright. She just didn't know how to give it to him, nor does she know if she even wants to. Thoughts invaded her mind with scenarios after she gave it to him. What would happen to their friendship? What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he did? She was prepared for any one it.

Before she was able to freak out anymore, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was relieved to see one of her close friends, Leaf Green.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked as she pulled a chair out to sit next to her.

Misty sighed and looked at her heart before back to Ash. Leaf, being quite an observant person, noticed the problem and her mouth fell out to an 'O' shape.

"I see the problem," she stated. "You want to give it to him."

Misty nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know if I should. He might not feel the same way. I mean all he cares about it food," she retorted.

Leaf smiled sadly and gave her friend a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "If there's anyone else that I know he cares about that's not his mom or me, it's definitely you, Misty. I mean, you two are just as close and Gary and I are."

Upon hearing this, the carrot top smirked. "Funny how you bring Gary into this whole thing," she said slyly.

The brunette simple looked away and cursed herself for being so stupid. Then she turned back to Misty with an innocent look. "Whatever are you talking about, dear Misty?"

Misty's mouth hung agape at this and then playfully punched Leaf. "Ha ha, very funny, Leaf."

* * *

While Misty and Leaf were talking, Gary had gone to Ash, who was still eating rather than to work on his assignment. Upon seeing one of his closest friends stuff his face, he sweatdropped.

"Ashy boy, I don't think we're supposed to be eating right now. Shouldn't you be working on your card?"

The raven haired boy only shrugged at this and continued to eat before bringing his heart out of his desk. "Of course, it's right here."

The heart wasn't the neatest but it wasn't also ugly. It was just really messy. It seemed like he tried to create a pattern as he was cutting it but it didn't seem to work out. Gary shook his head at his attempt and chuckled.

"I don't think Misty's going to like it very much," he taunted.

Ash just scowled at Gary and put the card back in his desk.

"Oh shut up, Gary. It's not like yours is any better."

At this, spiky haired boy grinned and whipped his out. "What are you talking about? It's perfect."

This only caused Ash to groan and drop his head down on his desk as Gary continued to laugh at him.

* * *

On the day of Valentine's Day, Ash and Misty decided to go to the park afterschool. Delia had offered to take the kids out to play and their parents couldn't have been more than happy to send them out of the house.

The four were playing together and in the process of playing, they each separated from each other and Misty ended up being alone with Ash. Then Misty realized that she still had her card that she made in class and was debating in her head whether she should give the card to him or not.

She was brought out of her train of thoughts when Ash popped an ice cream in front of her, which caused her to jump slightly.

"Ice-cream?" he offered with a cheeky grin.

She sighed, but smiled nonetheless, and accepted the cone he had offered her.

"So what's on your mind?"

Misty shook her head. "Nothing," she answered simply.

So for a while, the two just talked and enjoyed each other's' company. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they completely forgot about their two other friends. Then, Misty made up her mind. She knew what she was going to do.

"Oh, Ash," she started, catching his attention. "I forgot to give this to you," she said shyly, handing him the card.

The raven haired boy accepted it gratefully and grinned at her. "Thank you, Mist!"

He was about to open it and read it until she stopped him. "No, don't read it now," she called. "Read it when you get home."

And with that, she stood up and ran up to Delia, telling her that she wanted to go home. The woman nodded and called everyone back, informing them on the news. Leaf and Gary were all ready to leave while Ash followed along with them, not really caring if he stayed or not.

Unbeknownst to Misty, Ash had also slipped his card into her backpack as well. Well she's going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

That night, Misty was looking through her backpack to get rid of all the cards she had received that day. Then one card caught her attention. She picked it up and noticed the messy cutting. This caused her to smile and she opened it up.

_Hey, Mist! I know this card isn't the best, but I did try my best, I swear! I just got bumped in the arm right when I was about to make that perfect curve. Then, everything just went downhill. I hope you do like it though. Gary made fun of it, but I'm sure it's because he's jealous of it. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day and I just want to let you know that I like you a lot! But of course I would! You are my friend after all!_

Upon reading the last line, her eyes widened and she realized what _she _had put in _her _card.

Well, let's pray he's dense enough to not get her message.

* * *

**REVIEW! IT MAY SAVE MY LIFE. AHAHHAAH, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT c: **


	4. Ikarishipping

**GAHH, I'm a horrible person, aren't I? I'm so sorry I couldn't update on Wednesday and Thursday. I just had so much to do. Like I had an essay to do and also a project, which I didn't finish until Thursday night. I also understand that I gad Saturday and Sunday to do so but I was busy too. Sorry, but SAT's are coming up and I just have too much on my plate right now.**

**But I am determined to finish this story so I will update today and hopefully tomorrow. So without further or do, here's Ikarishipping!**

* * *

_**Ikarishipping**_

"Alright, class, now Valentine's Day is going to be here in one week. I understand that some may not be able to bring cards for the whole class and that's perfectly fine. It is optional, alright?" Miss Vivian, the teacher, announced.

The class nodded and someone's hand shot up.

"Yes, Dawn?"

The little girl's cobalt eyes shined as she looked up and pushed her midnight blue bangs away from her face. "Can we bring something else that is not cards?"

The brunette teacher nodded in response and smiled. "Yes, it is perfectly fine. You may bring cupcakes, cookies, anything that can be shared." She waited if anyone else had other questions before announcing their activities for the day. "Now, since it's almost Valentine's Day, I want all of you to make a card and send it to someone special. It can be a family member or someone in the class. On the day of, if it's for someone in this class, you will give it to that person along with your cards or gift, okay?"

The students all nodded and quickly got to work. The brunette teacher went to distribute the construction paper for each of the student and then when she was done, she noticed that one particular student had yet to get his fair share of paper. Vivian brought out a red construction and approached the young boy who was just writing in his journal. It was a notebook each student had to write in daily, which Vivian thought was a good activity to do before starting class for the young third graders.

"Paul," she said as she took a seat next to him. "Aren't you going to make a card for someone?"

The purple haired boy only 'hmph'-ed and continue to write in his journal. "I don't want to."

Vivian sighed and looked at him. "Paul, you can't just not do it. You know that you get graded for arts and crafts, right?"

"And I don't care."

The brunette teacher only sighed and decided to go back to her seat. The boy was a new student and ever since he came, he had refused to do anything the class would consider as fun. He was smart, sure, but he hated playing during recess and doing arts and crafts.

From her seat, Dawn noticed the new kid not doing anything and decided to try to talk to him. "I'm going to be right back, okay Kenny?"

The brunet boy nodded and continued to work on his card as the little blue headed girl made her way to the boy. As she arrived, she plopped down on the seat next to him and ignored the look he gave her. She smiled at him and showed him her cut out card.

"This is my card," she started. "How does yours look like?"

He sighed in annoyance and closed his journal. "I told that lady I wasn't going to do it and I'm only going to repeat it once more. I'm not going to do one."

Dawn frowned at his attitude but persisted in trying to talk to him. "Well why don't you want to do it?"

"Because I don't want to give it to anyone in this class," he answered simply.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him and took a piece of construction paper and folded it for him. He looked at her strangely and glared.

"What are you doing, Troublesome?"

"My name isn't Troublesome," she shot back. "It's Dawn. And to answer your question, I'm helping you with your card."

Without saying anything, he watched her fold his paper and watched as she helped with his card. He didn't want to do it, but there was no stopping the girl so he just let her do whatever she wanted. Besides, he can always throw it away later.

Then, when she was done, she grinned and presented it to him. "There, now that is something worth giving to someone!" she declared happily.

He looked at it and he hated to admit it, but it was actually nice. The girl had taken the liberty to add details to it and although it wasn't his style, he felt that it would be a waste if he simply threw it away.

From behind her, the teacher showed up and picked the card from the girl.

"This card is beautiful, Dawn," she praised. Then she looked at Paul. "Did she help you with it, Paul?"

He nodded and turned back to Dawn. "Thanks," he murmured before taking it and shoving it in his backpack.

As Dawn finally decided to go back to her seat, he watched her retreating form. Maybe, just maybe, he might take a liking to her.

* * *

"Oh, Paul~" a voice sang.

The small purple haired boy groaned at the sound of his brother's voice and turned his attention to the doorway of where his brother came from.

"What, Reggie."

The older teen grinned and held up a box of valentine cards. The theme was a Disney theme with Mickey Mouse and the gang. Paul stared at it, shocked.

"No," he rejected immediately. "The teacher said that it was optional and I decided that I'm not going to bring in any cards."

Reggie took a seat next to his little brother and pouted. "But, Paul," he complained. "Do you know how much I spent on this? It was the last one and I just had to get it."

"Well I'm not going to show up in class with this."

"Come on, Paul. Show some school spirit. Besides, I bet you'll catch someone's attention with these cards," he teased.

Upon hearing this, he immediately kicked Reggie out of his room.

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Miss Vivian had allowed her students to pass out the cards once lunch was over. Paul was forced to pass out his cards because Reggie had handed her the cards that morning and Miss Vivian made him pass it out to the class while Dawn had baked cookies and cupcakes for the class.

As Paul walked around and learning where everyone sat, Dawn skipped around the classroom. Then, as she was heading back to her seat, she bumped into him. He looked down at her.

"Troublesome," he murmured as he walked passed her.

"Rude," she mumbled.

As Paul returned to his seat, he noticed that his desk was filled with cards from mostly girls and noticed that he had received more frosting on his cupcakes than the people around him and couldn't help but smirk at this.

It seems like the girl had taken a small liking to him as well.

* * *

That night, as Dawn was looking through her cards, she noticed one. She picked it up and realized that it was the one that she had made for Paul. Upon seeing it, she couldn't help but smile and opened it up to see what he had written in it.

_Troublesome. I know what you're thinking right now and I'll let you know something: I just felt bad if I were to throw it away, so I gave it to you. Since I don't like anyone else in the class, I just decided to give it to you. My idiot of a brother doesn't need something like this anyway. _

_But, yeah. Thanks for helping with the card. And if you don't mind, maybe we can be friends too. You might talk a lot, but better you than the other annoying girls in the class. _

_Paul._

The blue headed girl couldn't help but smile at this. Then she closed it and placed it on her desk. It wasn't what she thought it'd be but it was an improvement.

Being friends were perfectly fine for now.

* * *

**SO HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FOUR-SHOT. I HOPE YOU GUYS WON'T KILL ME FOR THIS. **

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. I think I like this one a lot. It was sweet and seemed like it was in character c: **

**So review! IF YOU WANT ME TO, I'LL PUT UP A BONUS CHAPTER TOMORROW. SO HURRY AND REVIEW! **


	5. Years Later

**And this is the final chapter! Alright, so since I simply love writing about little kids, I decided to do a chapter on the gang's kids. AHAHA, yes, this will mean that they all know each other and all, BUT different grade levels. **

**So this chapter may be shorter, so please don't kill me if you're not satisfied. I mean, I didn't intend to turn it to a short story kind of thing SO YA'LL BETTER BE GLAD I WROTE MORE CHAPTERS. AHAH, but rest assured, after I'm done with SAT's next month I'll be sure to update regularly again. Do you think you can wait that long? **

**ANYWAY ENJOY! **

**~(:**

_**Years Later**_

"Alright, Mandy, Daddy's getting all the things right now," Leaf announced as she took a seat next to her daughter. "Did you write the names of your classmates on each card yet?"

The little brunette girl nodded as she continued to play with her little brother. Although the brunette wasn't so keen about having a new sibling at first, Aiden had actually grown on her. Right when her parents allowed her to hold her baby brother, Mandy had decided that she wouldn't mind letting her little brother have all the attention.

"Yup, I finished a long time ago," she answered as she made a face at Aiden. The one year old baby laughed and continued to play with his older sister.

Leaf, seeing that they were having so much fun, decided not to ruin it and went over to the table to help her daughter put the cards away. As she was putting it back into the box, she counted and realized that her daughter forgot a few people.

"Mandy," she called. "Why are there only thirty cards? You have thirty three classmates."

Leaf glanced at the list of students the teacher had given to her and matched them with every card. Then she came to a conclusion of who her daughter left out and sighed.

"Mandy," she called again, sternly. "Come over here."

The little brunette, sensing that it was not the time to disobey her mother, did what she was told and took a seat next to her mother.

"You can't just leave out people you don't like, Mandy," Leaf lectured. When her daughter didn't respond back, she pulled the eight year old closer to her and turned Mandy around to face her. "I know that Cindy isn't the nicest person, but you have to be the bigger person here."

"Why do I have to be the bigger person?" Mandy retorted. "Cindy never does that. She always gives nice things to the popular kids."

Leaf looked bewildered for a moment there. Although her daughter was only eight, the brunette knew for a fact that her daughter was one of the popular kids. In fact, on her birthday, she received so many gifts that Leaf and Gary had to buy a new storage box to put them in.

"But you're popular."

Mandy shook her head. "But she doesn't like me, Mommy."

Leaf smiled sadly at her daughter and dug the box for the least appealing card. Then, when she found one, she handed it to Mandy.

"Well, if it's like that, then so be it. One day, she will regret treating you like this, okay, Mandy? For now, you have to be the mature one. Otherwise, who will help Mommy take care of Aiden, right?"

Upon hearing this, the little girl grinned and quickly got to work on the last few cards. As she did that, Leaf carried Aiden up and brought him over to his room since it was almost time for his nap. While she did that, Gary came home with bags in his hands. When Mandy saw him, she quickly ran to him.

"Daddy!"

He chuckled as he gave her a hug in return and looked around. "Where are Mommy and Aiden?"

She pointed upstairs and Gary immediately knew the reason. So, he decided to help his little daughter out by filling the goody bags with candy and other goods. It had been Leaf's idea to do something like that for the class and Mandy was there to help support the idea, but Gary had a feeling it was because the little girl wanted the leftover candy.

As they were finishing up, Leaf came down and noticed them working on it together. Then she realized that they forgot something.

"Wait," she interrupted. "You two forgot to attach the cards to each of these bags."

As both father and daughter realized their mistake, they both groaned and started again by undoing the ribbon of each bag. Leaf giggled and joined them as well. Then she picked up one bag and noticed that it was slightly heavier than the other ones.

"Why is this so heavy?" she inquired.

Gary took the bag from her and weighed it himself. Then he shrugged and realized what had happened. His eyes shifted down to Mandy, who was working on attaching the cards to the ribbon and a sly grin made its to her face.

"Mandy, could this be for Elliott?"

Upon hearing this, the little girl looked away while her two parents laughed. Well this was going to be fun.

~(:

In the Maple's resident, little brown headed boy, Elliott Maple was working soundly at his desk. His teacher had assigned the class to make cards for that special someone in the class. Since the small boy was too shy to do it in class, he had asked if he could do it at home, which he was allowed to do. Right when he was about to finish, he felt his room door open and turned around to be met with his four year old sister.

"ELLIOTT," the four year old screamed.

The boy turned around and hid the card under his folder. "Yes, Stephanie?"

She held up her box of cards and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Mommy and Daddy are busy right now and I need help with writing the names for the cards. Can you help?"

Seeing as he could never reject his adorable little sister, he agreed and walked out to her room with her. He could always finish the card later anyway.

As he left, two heads popped out of the corner. When Stephanie's room door closed, May and Drew snuck into Elliott's room and searched his desk for one specific item.

"I understand that it's important to get Elliott's feelings through Mandy," Drew started. "But is it really necessary to get Stephanie to be part of this plan?"

The brunette just continued to search through her son's papers and ignored what her husband was saying. When she finally found the card, she grinned and held it up proudly, which caused Drew to groan and face-palm for even bothering to tell his wife about this.

May glanced back and gave him a confused look. "Did you say something?"

He shook his head. "No," he answered. "Now tell me again why you want to get involved in his love life. He's still too young to even confess."

"That's not the point!" May defended. "I'm simply helping my son get the girl he likes. Is that a crime?"

Drew thought for a moment before answering. "Well, you're sneaking into his room without his permission, and also searching through his belongings without his permission. Must I continue?"

Instead of responding back, May just flat out ignored him and read the card. Upon reading what her son had written, she smiled and squealed. Then she shoved it in front of Drew's face.

"READ THIS!" she ordered. "It's so sweet and I really didn't think that little Elliott would be so bold with his words."

Drew smirked and flicked his fringe as he rejected the card. "No thank you," he said. "I'd rather not read it."

Then, suddenly, the two heard footsteps towards the room and immediately placed the card back to where it was before. The two then thought of a place to hide and May quickly dragged Drew into Elliott's closet.

As the young boy walked in, the two adults tried to keep quiet and prayed that they wouldn't be caught. Just when Elliott was about to head out again, Drew's phone went off and May cursed under her breath.

Well, so much for not trying to get caught.

~(:

Little Ariana sat on the chair, staring at the oven. Her mother had suggested making red velvet cupcakes for the class and the little girl couldn't have been more than happy to agree to it. Once she got home, Dawn immediately started on it with her.

"Are they done yet, Mommy?"

Dawn giggled as she got the frosting ready on the table. "Not yet, but almost."

Right when she said that, the bell dinged, signaling that they were ready. Ariana jumped to her feet and rushed to it, but was caught by father, who had just entered the kitchen.

"You're going to burn yourself," he scolded. "You have to let it cool down first before opening it otherwise you'll hurt yourself, okay?"

The six year old pouted but listened to her father anyway. She had learned that she should always listen to him because according to her mother, Paul was always the sane one in the family.

A little after the cupcakes had cooled down, Dawn and Ariana started on putting the frosting on while Paul decided to help his daughter out with writing the names of the students on the valentine cards.

When they were done, while Dawn was putting the baked pastry on a plate, the little blue headed girl made her way up to her room and pulled out a valentine gram. At her school, they would always grams so the little kids could give it to someone. Ariana was the only one out of the gang's friends to buy it, though she did try to convince Mandy to buy one for Elliott.

So she thought about what she wanted to say and write it down on the gram. When she was done, she smiled to herself and put it back into her backpack.

Hopefully her crush won't be dense enough to not get the message.

~(:

"Why do I have to give out cards?!" the seven year old complained.

Misty sighed in frustration as her son continued to whine. As he did that, she continued to write the names of his classmates. She had gotten her father's personality, alright. Oh, how tempted she was to use her mallet on him.

"Because, Daniel, it's Valentine's Day," she answered simply.

"But I don't want to give it out."

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. Once he saw that, he immediately shrunk back and looked back at her meekly. The raven headed boy knew that when his mother did that, he would have to do many chores for her to forgive him.

"Hey, Mist, I'm back."

Misty and Daniel turned around, only to see Ash. He had gone out to buy a couple of things and that included a new mallet for his wife. Why he bought something new for his wife who would most likely use the weapon on him was beyond him. But it was Valentine's Day soon and he knew that she'd love the gift.

He placed the stuff down and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek while he ruffled Daniel's hair before setting down on the seat next to Misty.

"So what are you doing?"

"Writing the valentines card for Daniel," she answered. "Tell him why he should give it to his classmates, because he's still refusing to do it."

Ash sighed and brought his son up to his room, where it was more private. Misty was more than happy to let her husband do that because it meant that her son will be interrupting less and that meant that she could finish the cards sooner.

Up in his room, Daniel sat defiantly on his bed while Ash tried to find the place to start.

"Okay, so when you give out cards, it shows that you really do like the class and your classmates. Now, it might not always be the case, but it's still nice to do that. And besides, it's also a nice way to show your crush that you like her."

Upon hearing this, the raven headed boy blushed and looked away. "Who said I liked anyone?"

Ash chuckled and shook his head. "I hear things, Daniel. And I think we've gone out with the other kids long enough to know that you like Ariana. Now, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but with her father being Paul, you'd have to be careful there. You'll have to impress him."

Daniel groaned as he heard this and fell back on his bed.

"Does everyone know about that?"

Ash chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you make it too obvious."

He then stood up and was about to head out before remembering something.

"Oh, and don't act stupid around Paul either. He will hurt you."

~(:

**REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER. **

**SHALL BE EDITED SOON. **


End file.
